Gorgeous
by RiRi1234
Summary: Maya turns to Josh when she finds out her boyfriend of 2 years had cheated on her with her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Maya had been so happy with her life lately. She had the perfect family now, with great best friends and what she thought was a prefect boyfriend. Lucas had come up from Texas to see her for the weekend. They had been together for two years before they made the decision to go to seperate colleges. It was hard but they made it work. Late night talks, FaceTiming and the occasional visits. Maya had a Friday afternoon class so Riley had offered to pick Lucas up from the airport.

Riley had been really supportive of their relationship. Riley hadn't been in a relationship for about 18 months. Her last boyfriend had cheated on her that left her devastated. Since then she had become closer friends with Lucas. Little did Maya know they had become a lot more than that.

Maya was sitting in her lecture and could hardly concentrate. It wasn't long until she would be able to see her boyfriend again. Maya had never been in love. Her family life hadn't been the best but she was lucky to have her mom and Shawn. She had finished class 20 minutes early and decided to walk back. The door to the room was locked. They never locked it. Maya went to grab her keys out of her bag when she heard moaning coming from the room. Not thinking she began to turn the door. What she heard and saw next was going to break her.

Maya walked in to see her best friend and boyfriend in bed together. Neither of them noticed her so she quickly closed the door and ran out. How could she had been so blind. Maya still not sure how long it had been happening for. Her suspicions now were a lot longer than just that after. The nights where Riley would be up giggling at her phone receiving texts, the calls she would take outside, the lack of wanting to go out. All of it was Rileys way of talking to Lucas. Lucas never wanted Maya to go to Texas instead always coming to New York. He had always come in on a Friday afternoon when she was in class. All to spend time with Riley.

Maya was jumping to conclusions she knew at some point she had to talk to them especially since they didn't know she had caught them. Not watching where she was going due to the fact she was trying to hide her tear stained face. She ran straight into someone with all of her notes going everywhere. Maya didn't look up instead she began to pick up all of her stuff putting it in a pile. The person had put their hand out and she jumped up. Now looking at the guy in front of her it was Josh. The last person she wanted to see her like this. He was a typical Matthews always caring about people and of course he would want to make sure she was alright. He gave her a look.

"Hey Maya are you okay?"

"Um yeah Josh can I come to your apartment for a while I can't go back to my dorm"

"Sure is everything okay with Riley?"

"Oh she is just fine"

By the tone in her voice Josh knew it was best not to push Maya too much. They had known each other basically their whole lives. Josh had moved into an apartment at the start of the year he thought it would best to have his own space.

They had made there way back to his apartment and sat down. He had turned the tv on hoping to get rid of some of the awkward silence. Maya was never one to talk about her issues. Josh and Maya had become close over the years. Nothing more than friends. It had taken years for Maya to open up about her father. Showing emotions just weren't her thing. That's what made Josh more nervous about this whole situation. Maya had been crying, even when she spoke about her dad she didn't cry.

Josh had ordered pizza already knowing what she would want her ordered for Maya too. She kept looking over at him not knowing what to say. Her phone buzzed on the table and she tried to ignore it.

 _Lucas: Hey babe, where are you? Riley and I are waiting text me when you are close x_

She stared and the screen and began to feel sick. 'Text me when you are close' basically code for me and Riley are having sex make sure you text me so we can clean up before you come back and I don't get caught. She had never understood people who cheat. If you aren't happy leave. You don't have to break someone's heart or ruin a friendship. Josh just stared at her not sure what to say. Maya passed the phone over to him and began crying.

Josh read the text message not sure why she was so upset. Lucas had come to visit her, she had been waiting weeks for this. He went closer to her though and tried to comfort her the best he could. Maya's breathing was all over the place, the tears were really coming now.

"Josh can I please stay here tonight?"

"Uh sure, Maya is everything okay"

"Lucas cheated"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cheated? Josh was furious. Lucas had always seemed like a nice guy. He always treated Maya with respect and seemed so in love. Josh knew this relationship was important to Maya. Although Josh was never really fond of him and had no desire to get to know him he was accepting of the relationship because it made Maya happy. Not to mention it was really none of his business.

"Are you sure Maya? I thought you guys were really happy"

"Well I was and yeah I'm sure I walked in on them"

Josh couldn't think of anything worse. His last girlfriend had cheated on him but all he saw was a few flirty text messages. Those flirty text messages however were heartbreaking enough to Josh. He squeezed her hand trying to calm her down.

"The worst part of it Josh was it was right under my nose. Like I could not have been more blind to what had been happening"

"Do you mean you know the person he was with"

"Yep, Its so cliche. Boy meets girl, boy meets girls best friend he realises she is better and goes and has sex with her"

Josh's eyes widened he knew exactly what she was talking about. "You mean Riley did this to you?"

The words coming out of his mouth still shocked him. How could she do this to her best friend. She had been so devastated when her boyfriend cheated on her but she was quite happy to do it with someone else. That someone else being her best friends boyfriend.

Maya just nodded "I can't believe I didn't work it out. He never wanted me to go to Texas he always wanted to come here and always arrived on a Friday afternoon so she had to pick him up. He wanted to spend time with her not me"

"Well he is an idiot Maya and I know I probably shouldn't say it because she is my niece but Riley is one too. How about we talk more about this more tomorrow"

Maya decided after hałf an hour she should probably answer Lucas.

 _Maya: Hey Lucas, just got caught up in a study group Im not sure how long I will be._

 _Lucas: damn I was really looking forward to spending time with you, I will just have to hang out with Riley._

The tears had stopped for about five minutes before she had gotten that message. She wanted to scream. Of course he would just hang out with Riley. Most likely without clothes.

 _Maya: Of course you would want to, have fun with Riley I will be home tomorrow afternoon._

There was no messages after that. Maya didn't even want to think about what was going on. Maya wished she still had Farkle close. He had always cared about her not that she didn't appreciate Josh just it was a little awkward because it was his niece.

Maya had decided that tomorrow she would face it. She would turn up earlier than expected and catch them in the act. This time not being so quiet about it. She knew there would be one person who would come with her. She asked Josh before going to bed if it was okay and he agreed. Josh wasn't going to let her go by herself. It was going to be hard enough to confront them without anyone next to her.

The next day Maya dragged Josh out of his bed and made her way down to the dorms. She wasn't letting them get away with this. Making their way to the door she heard a familiar sound. Riley was moaning, her boyfriends name. Maya closed her eyes not wanting to witness what she had seen yesterday again. This proved to her it wasn't just a one time thing. Josh looked over at her. Maya asked him if he would go in first. He nodded. Although he didn't particularly want to see what was happening on the other side of the door. He opened the door. Maya stayed outside out of view.

Riley was the first one to notice him. This whole thing shocked him but what was worse was what came out of her mouth next " Hey uncle Josh can you close the door and keep an eye out we wouldn't want Maya to catch us" Riley laughed.

"Are you for real? Riley you do realise this is your best friends boyfriend. How could you do this to someone else after what happened with Nick"

"Oh relax, he never really liked her. Lucas and I have been waiting for the right time to tell her"

"Is this true Lucas?"

"Mate you know what it's like being tied down to one girl and when someone like Riley offers herself to you you can't say no"

"Actually yes I can because I'm a decent person. You two make me sick. If you think I'm keeping this a secret you are mistaken. I'm going to take Maya to see Katy and Shawn like you were meant to and when I get back you two are explaining everything to her. I really thought you were better than this Riley"

Josh walked out slamming the door behind him. Apparently his speech hadn't got through to them because the minute he was out the door they were back at it again. Maya was standing there in tears.

"I'm really sorry Maya let's go see Shawn" Maya followed him to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the way to Shawn's Maya didn't say much. All that replayed in her head was what Riley said. All of it. Wanting her uncle to lie to me when we all know over the years they had become good friends. Not to mention he was a Matthews, no way would he keep this a secret from anyone. He never really liked her. What was that meant to mean. He had never shown any interest in Riley but now all of a sudden they were together.

Josh on the other hand was sitting there not quite sure what to say. A little over a year ago riley was sitting in his dorm room in the same situation and now she was doing it to her best friend. Maya had always had trust issues and Josh couldn't help but worry about how these issues would be now. Maya was so closed off as ever. Then came to telling Shawn what was Maya actually going to say.

They pulled up next to Shawn and Katy's apartment building and Maya was still looking out the window. Josh knew it was going to take some convincing to get her inside. He looked at her for a few minutes, still no movement. Josh decided to take things into his own hands. He got out of the car and walked over to her side opening the door and putting his hand out. Maya followed him upstairs. Taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Shawn was quick to answer the door. He hadn't seen Maya in about a month. The last time Lucas had visited. Shawn had loved Lucas. Maya knew that was about to change. He looked at his daughter and then over to Josh. He had known Josh long enough to know something was wrong and Shawn was really not going to like it. They stepped into the apartment where Katy was on the couch reading a book. She looked up and got out of her seat. Glancing over at Josh.

"Hey Maya, Josh. I thought Lucas was coming with you"

Maya turned to Josh and quickly hid her face in his shoulder and began to cry. Josh put his arm around her and gave Shawn a look. One that was to say let's not talk about Lucas today.

"Hey how about I go and get lunch and you guys catch up" Josh looked down at her and she nodded.

"Wait up Josh I will come with you" Shawn knew the only way he was going to get the real story.

Not even five seconds after they had walked away from the door Shawn had began to question Josh. While Josh realised Maya had a right to her privacy he also knew that Shawn would kill him if he didn't tell him the truth. Not knowing how to approach the subject knowing Shawn was quite fond of Lucas.

"He cheated on her Shawn" Shawn's face said it all. There was no goon back from this. He looked as though he was going to kill someone.

"What so he found someone better than my daughter in Texas and cheated on her"

"Actually a lot worse than that"

"Well kid tell me what went on"

"She found Lucas and Riley together yesterday. We ran into each other and she stayed at my house. This morning we went to confront them and well they were at it again. I don't think it was a one time thing Shawn"

"Riley as in your niece, Maya's best friend"

"Yeah. You should have heard her this morning. She didn't even see Maya, Maya decided to stay outside. She told me to close the door and keep an eye out for Maya so they didn't get caught. I have never been so disappointed in her"

"Yeah well neither have I. How could she do this to Maya after everything with Nick"

"I have no idea but I know one thing she will be finding out the truth this afternoon. I didn't tell them that Maya had caught them but I did say if they didn't come clean I would tell her"

"Well I hope she gets the whole truth. This is really messed up"

"Your telling me. I have never seen her so upset Shawn, even when she spoke about Kermit"

"Hmm well I guess we should get this lunch I think they have had enough time"

They had gone to Topanga's to get take out. Lucky for them none of the Matthews family were there. Neither of them could bring themselves to tell them about the affair. They would be so disappointed in their daughter. Shawn and Josh walked in to find Maya hugged into her mother on the couch. Katy passed her phone over to Josh to find the message.

 _Lucas: Hey babe was thinking because it's my last night we could get a hotel room, you know have a little privacy ;)_

Josh hid it from Shawn who was taking the food into the kitchen. It was making him made enough he didn't need Shawn going crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katy decided to leave Maya with Josh while she went and spoke to Shawn while getting their lunch done. Josh couldn't believe he had the audacity to text her that. He may think Maya doesn't know but he is well aware that is was close to getting out. Maya picked up her phone her fingers hovering over the keyboard.

 _Maya: Hmmm that would be tempting but I don't think so. Why don't you take Riley seems like you like her on top of you more_

After she texted it to him she passed it over to Josh to see it. He just laughed.

"That's the Maya we all know and love. Now let's go eat and then I can take you back"

She quickly turned it off not wanting to know what his response would be. Lunch was filled with uncomfortable silence. No one really knowing what to say. To say that her parents were surprised about the situation she had found herself in would be an understatement. Never had anyone thought that Riley would do something like that to her best friend. She was the innocent one, the one that everyone believed did no wrong.

"Maya where are you going to stay? I'm guessing you don't want to stay in your dorm. You are more than welcome to move home I can go and get your stuff tomorrow"

"Thanks dad but i have to many morning classes and we are too far away. I will sort something out when I get back hopefully I will be able to swap"

"Well Maya you know your always welcome at my apartment. I have the empty guest room. Riley never comes over I only every see her at Cory's and you would only be five minutes away" Josh wasn't sure this was the right thing for him to do. Yeah he wanted to help but he didn't want her parents to be the wrong idea about him.

"Seriously you would let me? I will get a job and everything to help pay for things. Thank you so much Josh"

"That's sweet Josh until she can pay her way we will help. Considering how much you are helping Maya out" Katy said.

They went on talking until Maya looked at the clock. It was three o'clock. She knew she had to go back. She knew she had to face her best friend and boyfriend. Josh picked up on her anxious state but knew she had to do it. Lucas was going home tomorrow and he was of the opinion she would never want to see Lucas again after this weekend.

Shawn pulled Josh aside before they left. He was happy that she had someone to rely on. He also knew what she was about to do next would leave her even more heart broken if Rileys attitude was the same as it was that morning.

"Are you going with her?"

"Well she hasn't asked but I just assumed that would make her more comfortable. I mean it will be them two against her if this morning was anything to by"

"Alright just look out for her please" Josh nodded "and don't let them step over her. She needs to know she deserves happiness and that shouldn't be relying on someone else"

The whole trip back to NYU was silent. Josh didn't want to push her. They hadn't texted them Maya decided this time she wanted to catch them out, make them feel bad. If that was even possible. She went to open the door and she could yet again hear noises.

"Do these two ever give it a rest" Maya groaned.

"Come on Maya let's just go in"

Just like the day before Maya had opened the door to the same scene. Riley looked up at her and covered herself in her blanket. Lucas was trying to catch his breath and Riley was just smirking. Josh couldn't believe his niece.

What shocked Josh the most is what Maya did next. She walked over to Lucas and began swinging. "You sick son of a bitch. Did you not have to guts to break up with me or was it just an excuse to spend time with this slut" Josh wanted to step in but thought it was just easier to let her go, let out all of her anger.

"Look baby I'm sorry okay"

"Don't baby me, I want the truth. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"So how long, how did this happen?"

Riley felt like it was the time for her to pipe up with her snide remarks and tell Maya exactly what had been going on.

"Well the night I found out Nick had cheated on me I went to Lucas and that was the night we started sleeping together"

"That was a year and a half ago. What is wrong with you two?"

"I'm sorry Maya it just kind of happened and when I went back to Texas the relationship just got better in many ways" Lucas wiggles his eyebrows.

Josh was sitting on the bed trying to be silent. Nobody deserved to be treated like this. Maya deserved better than a cheating boyfriend and disloyal best friend.

"You make me sick, so what was it Lucas was I not good enough for you? "

"I mean Maya that night when Riley suggested we sleep together I couldn't say no, look at her. She's so hot and I couldn't wait to make her my girlfriend" he put his arm around Riley.

Maya began getting anxious. What did he mean he couldn't say no was she not pretty enough or good enough for him.

"If I hadn't walked in yesterday on you two sleeping together would you have told me?"

"Well Riley and I spoke about making us offical a while ago but we were just going to leave our relationship as it was"

"Did you sleep with her every time you were here, is that why you always came in on a Friday?"

"Well we always went a couple of rounds in the car before getting here. We did it a couple of times in the room"

"Oh Lucas don't forget all those times we would do things on her bed when she stepped out for a few things at her house. I have to say Maya the bed at your house was quite comfortable" Riley said, the whole time with a massive smirk on her face.

"You guys did it in my room?..I'm leaving tonight and I'm not coming back so you can sleep together all you want but I just need to know one thing. Do you love her?"

"I've loved Riley from that first night we spent together. We both felt it, sorry Maya but you just weren't good enough for me. It's always been Riley"

Maya grabbed the bag that Josh had been packing between listening to there talk and walked out the door. Josh looked over to see Riley and Lucas laying on the bed. They looked like some kind of love sick teenagers. He wasn't leaving the room until he had his say about it all.

"You do realise how upset she is about this. You are both horrible. I honestly can't believe her so called best friend could do this. I hope you two are very happy together, you deserve each other"

Maya was beyond embarrassed . What were people going to think when they found out her boyfriend well now ex was dating what used to be her best friend. Everyone would then realise she really wasn't enough and that even her boyfriend felt that way. She was waiting by Josh's car wondering what was taking so long. The one fear she had had in the last few hours was if Josh turned on her too. Not to mention how was she going to tell Farkle, Zay and Smackle about this. How would she face the Matthew family again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They walked back into Josh's apartment. The whole way home had been silent. He had known Maya long enough to know when she was in one of these moods to leave her. She was better off just left alone to think.

"You can have the room you stayed in last night. It's a lot bigger than your dorm so if you want anything from Shawn and Katy's just let me know we can go back there later"

"Thanks Josh. I'm going to go and put my bag away"

Josh went into his bedroom trying to actually process what had happened in the last 24 hours. His niece, the innocent good Riley had been sleeping with her best friends boyfriend. Josh always knew Riley had feelings for Lucas but he never thought she was capable of doing this. Maya had always been Rileys top priority since they were young. She would do anything for her. Nothing about this situation makes no sense to Josh.

Josh flicked on his Instagram and up came a photo of Lucas and Riley together. "18 months with my guy. So glad we found each other again ?" they were all over each other. Just when he thought they couldn't go any lower they had put there relationship status on Facebook. They had dated it back to there first night together. The silent apartment was then filled with what Josh could hear were sobs. Obviously Maya had decided to go through her social media. Maya deserved so much better than this.

Josh walked to the door and stood there for a few minutes. Not really sure how to deal with this. Shawn trusted him with Maya, he trusted him to look out for her and make sure she got through this. With that thought he knocked on the door and waited for Maya to answer. She was laying on her bed. Josh walked over to sit on the bed beside her and pulled her into him. She was still crying just as hard against his shirt. Josh was trying to ignore how good this felt to have her in his arms.

"What's wrong with me Josh?"

"There is nothing wrong with you Maya. You are too good for them"

"Why would she do this? I've been her best friend for over 10 years. I would never do this to her. I would have never even have thought to be with one of her exes especially when she was still with him"

"I know Maya. I have noticed one big difference between the two of you in the last two days. You are a much better person than she will ever be"

Just as Maya was about to talk Josh's phone started buzzing in his pocket.

 _Cory: Josh have you heard from Maya? We really wanted to talk to her_

Josh knew very well what is was about. If he knew Riley like he thought he did she wouldn't answer any of her families messages after what she had done. One of them in the house must have seen the photo. He wasn't really sure how to bring it up with Maya though, would she really want to see his family right now.

"Maya Cory wants to talk to you. Do you want me to tell him next weekend or something. I don't want to push you into seeing anyone"

"Um yeah I don't really want to talk to anyone today."

"Alright he can come over next weekend. I'll let you get some sleep"

 _Josh: Hey Cor, yeah she is staying with me at the moment. You can come over next weekend she is a bit of a mess at the moment_

Just as he was about to lose the door behind him Maya called out.

"Please Josh can you come and lay with me"

"Sure we can watch Netflix or something"

He had her snuggled into the side of him. Maya saw it as nothing more than friends just watching a movie together. That's all Josh had ever been. Josh on the other hand realised that this was probably a bad decision. He had always had a small thing for Maya but never told anyone and he certainly wasn't going to act on it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maya and Josh had fallen asleep on the bed. Josh was the first to wake up. Looking down at Maya who was snuggled into the side of him. This was something he could get used to. Maya's hair was a mess and she had make up running down her face from her crying but to Josh she was just as beautiful as she always was.

Josh had always thought that Maya was special. He had always had a thing for her but never quite knew how to tell her. Maya had turned sixteen a couple of months before her and Lucas started dating. Before this time Josh thought it would have been inappropriate to pursue anything considering the age gap. Unfortunately for him though Lucas swept her of her feet and they started dating.

There was something about Lucas that Josh didn't like. Seeing Maya so happy though made him believe that keeping his feelings to himself was what was best. Especially in the few years before that they had become really close friends. He really thought that all Maya would look at him as was her best friends Uncle.

Lucas wasn't the guy everyone thought he was. Josh knew for a fact that his older brother and Shawn loved him. They thought he would never do anything to Maya. He was the guy girls dreamed about being with. Unfortunately for Maya her best friend felt the same way. Josh couldn't help but question if this was the only affair. He was living in Texas and if he could have one right under Maya's nose imagine what he could get up to in a whole other place.

Maya stirred in her sleep. She gripped onto Josh's waist more. He knew that she thought she was sleeping next to Lucas. He knew that deep down even though he did the worst thing he possibly could have she still loved him and He knew that now wasn't the time to express these feelings that he was having. His phone went off and he picked it up. Cory had yet again texted him. Cory had always been Maya's father figure until Katy had married Shawn. There was no way they could have kept them from knowing just to give Maya time. Of course Shawn had gone straight to him.

 _Cory: I want to see you at Topanga's at noon. Don't bring Maya we will see her next week_

He texted him back. Who knows what this little meeting was about. All Josh knew was he really didn't want to have to face Riley. Especially after what had happened in the last few days. Josh tried to get himself up without waking Maya up. She continued stirring in her sleep.

"Maya, I need to get up. I just need to go out for a few hours, if you need me call me"

"Hmm can you get me something from Topanga's"

"Sure thing gorgeous see you later"

Josh walked into Topanga's to see Cory standing there waiting for him. Both greeted him and they sat down. Josh sat down awkwardly. Riley was a daddy's girl. If anyone was going to try and justify her actions it would be him.

"So how's Maya Josh?" Cory asked

"Well she cried herself to sleep again last night. She had settled down after we went to see them but then she saw the post on social media"

"What did Riley and Lucas have to say for themselves?"

"Well I hate to say it I know she is your daughter and my niece but she was nothing but a massive bitch to Maya. She was the one who went to him the night she found out nick was cheating on her and asked him to sleep with her"

"Josh I don't know what to do with her. I called her last night but she won't answer. I have no idea how she could do this to Maya"

"I don't know either, all I know is I don't want her knowing Maya is staying with me. She will no doubt try to come over all the time with Lucas and that is the last thing she needs"

"I agree, we won't tell her if she actually decides to talk to us. So how are things with you living with Maya, I know it must be hard seeing her like this"

"Yeah it is but she will be fine. If your daughter gave her a break it would be fine"

"That's not what I meant Josh, I know what you think of Maya"

"Cory she just had her heartbroken it's hardly the time to come out and say how I feel. She is fine though, don't worry I'm keeping my distance as much as possible"

Josh felt like he had to lie. There was no way that he could tell Cory about them sleeping in the same bed the night before. Although it was innocent he always had a way of jumping to conclusions.

"Good. I don't want to see either of you being hurt again"


	8. Chapter 8

_A few months later.._

It had been a few months since Maya moved in with Josh. They had always gotten on so well so for both of them it was nice to have the company. Maya had spoken to the Matthews family and even started to go to family dinners again once she realised Riley wasn't interested in going anymore.

Maya had decided to go back to regular classes and was no longer worried about seeing her former best friend. Riley hadn't even tried to make contact with Maya. She wasn't sorry for what she had done and for that Maya wanted nothing to do with her. Maya and Josh had still been keeping that fact they were living together quiet. Maya didn't want Riley to know it would just give her more opportunity to throw her and Lucas relationship in her face.

Josh had been picking up more shifts at the local supermarket with his degree coming to an end he wasn't sure how long it would be before he could get a job as a teacher. He mostly had these when Maya was at college. He hadn't been alone in the apartment now that he had gotten used to having someone living with him.

Josh spent most of his breaks on his phone. Being so quiet during the day they only had minimal staff on which meant only one person got a break at a time. He flicked through his social media when a post caught his eye. It was sonogram, he looked closer as he didn't have many people on Facebook. It was Riley. She was announcing she was four months pregnant and Lucas was tagged in it. Lucas and Maya hadn't even been broken up for four months and before that he hadn't been to New York for a good few weeks. "Our Texas baby" was captioned. When someone asked what she meant by that she simply said that she had been going to Texas for months before she conceived. The times she told everyone she was going away with a friend it had been to Texas, to be with Lucas.

Josh knew he had to get to Maya before she saw this. She might say she is happier now but seeing an announcement like this might upset her. He put his phone away knowing he finishes work before she finishes college he would just go pick her up. What worried him more was that Riley knew her schedule, if she really wanted to hurt her and tell her herself she would have the opportunity to do.

Josh had made his way to the college when he saw Riley walking up to Maya. He decided to let her face this battle on her own. It would be good for Maya to actually stand up for herself and not be walked all over. At the same time he was close enough for them not to see him but to catch her when she was feeling down after the conversation.

Maya looked up from her sketch pad to see Riley standing in front of her. She looked at her face she had the same smug look on it as the time Maya had caught he sleeping with Lucas. One thing Maya noticed was the way Riley was rubbing her stomach.

"Hey Maya, how have you been?"

"Fine until you showed up"

"Well I thought I'd tell you the great news. Lucas and I are having a baby. One of the many times I went up to Texas when you were together I had fallen pregnant"

"Well congratulations slut. Have fun with Lucas, I hope he finds a new whore to move onto and then you will know how it feels"

"And why would he do that. He actually loves me, I'm good enough for him. You never were. I hope one day you find a guy who will actually put up with you. I will be sure to send photos of the baby"

When she walked off Maya found it hard to catch her breath. Her ex boyfriend and ex best friend were having a baby. One that they had conceived when she was in Texas. When her and Lucas were still together. Trying to wipe the tears quickly she looked up to see Josh. She had tried so hard to forget the situation in the last few months but she hated to look so weak in front of Josh.

"Hey Maya, I saw"

"Hmm isn't she just the sweetest"

"Come on let's go back to the apartment" Josh put his arm around her and started walking her to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Maya wanted to do nothing but sit in front of the tv watch Netflix and eat ice cream. Josh knew she wanted that so of course he made it happen. They ended up on the couch watching whatever Maya had picked. It had become normal that whenever they were doing this Maya would just snuggle into the side of him. Josh wasn't complaining, he loved having Maya around all the time. They had definitely gotten closer over the last few months.

They were brought out of their slumber when Maya's phone started to go off. It was a face time. Farkle wanted to talk to her. Ever since he left for college they had spoken at least once a week. He had been her best friend forever although she felt even closer to him now than she ever had before. He like everyone else was quite surprised about the situation that had gone on. Josh moved over a bit, she went in her bedroom and accepted the call.

"Farkle, how's my favourite guy"

"Well I'm fine, how are you going"

Maya slumped down on her bed. She knew what he was talking about. It was something she didn't want to talk about it really but when it came to Farkle he was like Josh always there for her.

"Uh yeah fine I saw her today"

"So she had to just rub in it your face"

"Farkle stop I'm fine okay. She is trying to get to me but I'm not going to let her anymore."

"Good, I'm assuming Josh is looking after you"

"I don't need looking after but yes he is. I'm still living with him. To be honest it's nice being here I'm not too sure when I will leave"

Farkle was watching Maya the whole time she was talking. Whenever she spoke about Josh her whole demeanour would change. Her face would light up.

"Is there something you would like to tell me Maya"

"Farkle you know we are just friends, we are practically family"

"Family don't look at each other the way you two do. Let me ask you this, since you have lived with Josh has he ever gone out on a date?"

"Just because he hasn't gone out on a date doesn't mean he likes me Farkle. Look he is a nice guy and everything but even if he was interested i don't think I'm ready"

"Look Maya I need to go but just promise me one thing. Don't push other guys away because of what he did to you. Lucas never deserved you. Love you, bye"

"Love you too, bye"

Walking back into the lounge room Maya looked at Josh staring at the tv. Until she came closer and he gave her his full attention.

"So how is Farkle?"

"His usual dorky self"

Josh just laughed as Maya got back into the same position she was in before. While Maya was in the room Cory had texted saying he would drop over soon. Shortly after Maya had fallen asleep on Josh. He looked down at her and started to stroke his hands though her hair. She looked so peaceful. When there was a knock at the door he couldn't bring himself to disturb her sleep even though he would have to yell.

"Come in Cor she fell asleep on me"

He looked behind him and the door opens but it isn't who he had expected to be there.

"Well don't you two look nice and cozy"


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see my favourite uncle but I guess since she is here you know exactly why I dropped in"

"Yeah she told me. Nice Riley, just brag a little more to her"

"Well you have fun with Lucas' sloppy seconds. Always knew you had a thing for Maya. Now you can have her. Just thought I'd let you know we are staying in New York. He is moving here to be with me. Apparently I'm good enough to move states for"

"Riley do you really need to be like this. You have no idea how upset you have made Maya in the last few months. And for the record I'm not having fun with Lucas' sloppy seconds we are friends Riley. Now get out before she wakes up I don't want her to have to see you"

"Should have known you would take her side. Have fun with her. I will see you later"

Josh sighed. He continued to stroke his hand through her hair. Of course he was going to take Maya's side, Riley was in the wrong.

Little did Josh know not long after Riley had walked through the door Maya had woken up but hearing the start of the conversation she decided to keep her eyes closed. She couldn't be bothered to talk to Riley again, it was exhausting. She had to pretend everything was okay at the same time as she wants to punch her in the face.

Maya's heart would swell every time Josh would stand up for her. He had done it so many times over the last few months. He had chosen Maya ahead of Riley. Which for many reasons didn't surprise Maya as he was a Matthews and most of them believe in doing the right thing.

When Riley closed the door behind her Maya squeezed Josh a little.

"Thank you Josh it is so nice to have someone who is always on my side"

"You weren't asleep? I'd do anything for you Maya, you know that. Are you okay?"

"I will be fine. I was kind of hoping she would move to Texas. It's not like she talks to her family or anything here"

"I think they enjoy this sick game of rubbing it in your face"

"Hmm well I'm not going to cry over it anymore. Oh by the way mom and dad wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner tonight too?"

"I'd never pass up a Hunter family dinner, especially if your mom is cooking...Oh and I love spending time with you guys"

Maya laughed. "Nice save"

They went to Shawn and Katy's. everything went as it normally did. Shawn and Josh would watch the game and Maya would be talking to her mom. In the last few months Josh had been a regular at their Sunday dinners. Every time her parents would invite her somewhere they automatically invited Josh too. Maya didn't mind she loved spending time with him. She found herself staring in his direction, he was in the other room. His smile was always big enough to light up the room.

"I wonder what your looking at" The words from her mother brought her back to reality.

"Nothin mom, just staring into space"

"He cares a lot about you Maya"

"Ugh not you too"

"What do you mean by you too?"

"Farkle started it today when we were face timing. He started going on about how I shouldn't close my feeling off because of Lucas"

"He's right honey, you shouldn't close them off. I think we all see it although I don't think Josh has realised how he feels yet either. Just promise me if he ever tells you, you won't shut him down"

"I don't know mom. I don't think he thinks of me that way"

"Wow Katy that smells so good" Josh said as he walked through the door.

Maya was startled. She hoped he hadn't heard the conversation they were having. She didn't want him to create distance between them because of something her mother said. Little did she know he was falling and falling hard.


End file.
